The Great Pretender
by PsychoticallyMe
Summary: Sam and Dean take a break from hunting down the devil (s5) and help out one of Bobby's friends who have a little Vampire infestation. While helping them out, they learn of another Winchester indiscretion that their father missed. rated t for language.


"Eli!" The name echoed around the house, "do you have any idea where my other black stiletto is?" I called, my cheek pressed against the carpeted floor of their bedroom as I stared underneath the bed for the missing shoe.

"Um…" Eli's voice came from our bathroom where I could hear the water hitting the shower walls. "Did you check the closet?"

"Yeah. And I found every other shoe that I own except my god damned stiletto!" I looked at the clock as I climbed back to my feet. "I'm going to be late for work! I need my shoes!"

"Why don't you wear another pair?"

"If I wanted to wear another pair, I wouldn't be having this problem!" I yelled back. "Just tell me where you think they are!"

"I'm pretty sure you kicked them off in the kitchen last night, underneath the skirt!" The memory came back in a jumbled of limbs and drunken kisses.

"Thanks! Love you!" I called, not waiting for a reply as I moved down the stairs into the kitchen. He'd been right, the shoe was shoved between the fridge and the wall, it slid over my foot easily. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, grabbed the car keys and rushed out the front door. I was already having problems with my boss, the last thing I needed was to be late.

"Hey, can you grab a new bottle of Captain Morgan from the back while you're clocking in?" Madison asked as I opened the little door to get behind the bar. I grabbed my apron from the hook underneath the register.

"Yeah, that all you need?"

"That's good for now." She laughed, "the factory in town did a mass firing today." She nodded her head to the booths in the back corner closest to the bathrooms. Three of them were filled with men of different sizes, all wearing the same uniform.

"You would think they'd be at home coming up with a game plan, not spending the last of their final pay on booze." Madison shrugged. Normally she would be the one tending to the tables, and she would probably head out there after I got myself situated. The fact that she was even behind the bar told me that Stacy, the day shift bartender, hadn't shown up for her shift. Not surprising, she'd been having problems concerning her work ethic.

"If I got laid off and had to explain to my wife and kids why I didn't have a job, I'd want to be drunk to."

"If you told your wife and kids you got laid off, she'd be here with a shotgun, threatening to call the IRS and report him to tax fraud." Madison smirked cheekily.

"You're right, I'd still be hammered though." I rolled my eyes and moved into the back as she laughed at herself. When I came back out, she was taking orders, going from bartender to waitress as I moved to take her place.

0000

Dean slammed the motel room door shut as Sam tossed his duffle bag onto one of the beds. "Can you explain to me why the Andersons can't handle a little Vampire problem on their own?

"Because, the police are already moving in on them. They can't so much as get a parking ticket without possibly getting arrested. We just knock out the problem and then we can go back to figuring out a way to shut Lucifer back up." Sam said. "Bobby asked us to, it's the least we can do." Dean mumbled a few choice words but didn't argue.

"Alright fine, you get settled and grab us some takeout, Imma head over to their place and see what they can tell me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "you don't want me to come with?"

"Nah, I got this handled. Just make sure foods here by the time I get back." Sam didn't question it, mostly because he didn't want to start another fight with his brother. He knew that it was unavoidable and that they would have to throw down eventually but today was not the day.

Dean himself was just tired of thinking about the shitshow they were currently the main characters of and needed some time away with his co-star. He didn't have a hard time finding it, all these towns were set up the same way. All the sleezy bars were placed next to the sleezy motels. All the doctors' offices and police stations were all clustered into the 'down town' area that was about the size of a football field. The rest of it was comprised of schools, churches, parks and the suburban houses.

The Andersons lived on the outskirts of town on a property that looked to be about the size of a small farm. He kind of expected to see some animals or at least a garden but all he could see was a large barn/shed and plush, green grass.

"You boys made it here in record time." Mr. Anderson said after opening to door to Dean. He looked around the eldest Winchester for the other one, "Bobby mentioned that both of you would be coming."

"Sam's back at the motel," Dean said, his laid-back smirk on his face, "dividing and conquering, gets the job done faster." Mr. Anderson chuckled at hunter.

"That it does son, that it does."

0000

"Listen, this is the last time I'm going to tell you." My voice sounded slightly hostile, even to me. "You can barely walk, let alone drive your car, so how about you call one of your friends to come and pick your drunk ass up, or you can let me call you a cab."

"I don't have any money for a cab." He slurred.

"Any friends or did they disappear along with your bank account?" I could tell he was getting angry, but I'd had enough. Not only has he managed to harass me all night about not taking my top off and 'giving him the experience that the prices of our drinks deserved', but he also didn't leave a tip.

"Just give me my fucking car keys!"

"You're not driving out of here." I said for the 80th time. I saw another patron signal for another round at the end of the bar, so I promptly did as he requested. Ignoring the man. I'd done my job, if he got any worse he would become Jared's job and I was fine with that, he didn't pay me enough to be nice.

"Lia, two rum and cokes please." Madison said, "and a martini." I nodded, setting a beer bottle down in front of the other gentlemen and got to work on Madison's order.

"That's an awfully short skirt to be wearing behind a bar." The familiar voice caused me to jump slightly. Mason Anderson was leaning over the bar, his eyes attached to the hemline of the previously mentioned article of clothing.

"I don't think your brother would be very happy with your observations." I responded, also grabbing him a beer from the cooler. He smirked.

"Just because you and Eli are engaged, doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself and dream from a distance. Have I told you lately that you're out of his league?"

"Have I told _you_ lately that you're a disgusting pig?" His laugh was deep, cut off by him taking a rather deep gulp of his beer.

"No." He said, I don't think you have." His face suddenly got serios, like he was remembering why he was here in the first place. It wasn't odd for Eli's family to pay me a visit, but it normally happened later in the night or at the beginning of my shift when they didn't think Eli would be there. Despite it being Eli's idea to move closer to his family, he hardly ever spoke to them. It didn't matter how much I tried to make him have a better relationship, he just wouldn't do it. "Listen, you heard about the killings in town right?" He asked.

"You mean the animal attacks?" I shifted my weight to my left foot, "the game warden says they've got it under control last time I read about it in the paper." He let out a deep breath and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway. I think its best if you try not to be alone until this whole thing blows over, wouldn't want you to get eaten by some wolves. I don't think my brother has any game left. I'll be stuck looking at some turtleneck, Sunday school teacher for the rest of my life." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure if I stay out of the woods, like the professionals say, then I'll be just fine. Thank you for you concern though. Now tip me and let me get back to my job." He laughed a little, but he still had that serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I think Imma hang around for a little bit, you'll get your tip." I rolled my eyes but didn't press the issue any further. The killings hadn't even been on my mind until he mentioned them. It wasn't unusual for people to die in the woods, normally it happened when inexperienced people went camping, thinking that they knew enough about the wilderness to survive a few weeks on their own without any outside help. They wanted to hunt on their own, not bringing anything other then a tent and a gun/weapon of choice, Lia found those stories to be slightly entertaining, always having the same response. _Stupid might have a short lifespan, but it always comes back. It's not something that can be fixed._ Eli never appreciated her take on it, he didn't think people losing their life was anything to joke about, it didn't matter if it was their fault or not.

But these killings were caused by an animal, they were thinking wolves. Lia didn't know why they picked that animal when, as far as she was concerned, there were dozen animals out there who could knock off a human.

Eli came into the bar a little later that night, closer to the time I would be leaving. He smiled at me but didn't go out of his way to get my attention. He sat down with his brother, who had moved to one of the booths close to the door. They seemed to have a heated argument, I was surprised I couldn't hear them from the bar.

Just when I was about to get involved, Eli calmed down and Mason left the bar. Eli took his spot, even finished the drink that Mason had left. He looked at me and signaled for another round.

 **If you want to read more, please leave a review!**


End file.
